grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Alex Timmend
Neighbour of Jasmine Coffee. Early Life Born in London, he grew up with a single mother along with his brother who is more outgoing and sociable than he is. He has from a young age had been self conscious about his look and weight and has had a battle with his weight for a long time. He had a brief relationship with the rather out of control divorcee Alice Marsh which was rather hectic. He then ended up dating Rachel Lee, the girl of his dreams. He was going steady with her but much to his surprise and great sadness, Rachel dumped him as she saw him as being rather too fat for her liking. This causes him to fall into a deep depression which wanting to start over he decides to move to Grasmere Valley. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 38 He moves to Grasmere Valley in order to live, shortly after his girlfriend dumped for in her eyes being to fat. Volume 41 He sees his neighbour, Jasmine Coffee, who due to her former profession of being a call girl is ostracized by some in the town, crying and he comes to her to see what is the matter. As they are talking Charlene Carmichael, Patricia Yates and later Nancy Carol and Carrin Carol all see the two together and assume the worst that Alex is paying Jasmine to be with him intimately thinking she is still a call girl. Jasmine calls them all out and the gossips flee. Jasmine reveals the life she has led including having an abusive pimp as a boyfriend and doing things she never wanted to do. However harrowing of all is what she mentions about a night when she and colleague Chloe Neatly, refused to be with Cliff Clifford, the corrupt police official for the night and he beat the two of them up severely causing Chloe to die and Jasmine to get out of the place by crawling nearly dead. With Cliff's many issue seemingly been swept under the carpet with The Governor pardoning him from previous indiscretions, this new revelation has the opportunity to finally take down the corrupt Cliff once and for all. He and Jasmine go to the police station as Alex encourages Jasmine who he has gotten close with, with her harrowing story of Cliff Clifford revealing to be a murderer. Georgi Sykes and Jonelle Dobson come along as well. But Charlene Moray, The Governor and The Worst Lawyer Ever who are there putting people away from breaking the blackout imposed by them of anyone who says anything bad about Cliff, have no interest in listening to them. Charlene in particular is very rude to Jasmine, calling her names and treating her with disrespect due to her old profession. Alex defends Jasmine greatly and shows up Charlene threatening to go to the press. Jasmine tells the story to them but Charlene orders them to be arrested, wanting the blackout extended to anything bad saying about her which The Governor agreed to. But as this was happening Scott Clyde calls for all of them to come to the town hall for the Prime Minister, Catherine Lorna to address them all. When Catherine Lorna comes to the town hall she is disgusted with what has been happening with the police force and after a lot of telling off and a few mishaps including Cliff Clifford trying to run away and being hit by a van, Cliff is arrested, Charlene, The Worst Lawyer Ever and The Governor were all fired.